<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dmuchawce by LaReinaDeCaos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26011837">Dmuchawce</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaReinaDeCaos/pseuds/LaReinaDeCaos'>LaReinaDeCaos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family, Gen, Hurt, Post-War, Sister-Sister Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:01:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26011837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaReinaDeCaos/pseuds/LaReinaDeCaos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Fanfik jest w jakiś tam sposób powiązany z Bukiecikiem fiołków i ze Zdejmij maskę, więc radzę najpierw przeczytać tamte :).</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dmuchawce</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fanfik jest w jakiś tam sposób powiązany z Bukiecikiem fiołków i ze Zdejmij maskę, więc radzę najpierw przeczytać tamte :).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dmuchawce</p><p>1.</p><p>W powietrzu unosiły się białe nasionka dmuchawców. Wirowały i wzlatywały w blasku słońca aż do nieba.</p><p>Ławka w ogrodzie zachęcała do tego, by usiąść na niej i odpocząć. Przy płocie rosły malwy i piął się po nim powój. Nie był to jeden z tych eleganckich ogrodów, do których była przyzwyczajona. Tu wszystko było dzikie, ale nie przeszkadzało jej to. Bo ta dzikość pasowała do tego ogrodu. Nie wyobrażała tu sobie rabatek z liliami, zresztą Andromeda nigdy ich nie lubiła. Mówiła, że to piękne kwiaty, ale mają w sobie coś zimnego. Wolała różowe płatki malw i białe dmuchawce, które zrywała i zdmuchiwała nasionka, a one wirowały w powietrzu i unosiły się aż do nieba.</p><p>Kiedy była małą dziewczynką  wierzyła, że dmuchawce rzeczywiście lecą do Nieba, gdzie wszyscy są szczęśliwi. Mówiła o tym siostrom, ale nie słuchały jej. Nie potrafiły i nie chciały zrozumieć jej świata. </p><p>Narcyza poczuła chłód wiatru na skórze. Była zdenerwowana. Wiedziała, że nie powinna przychodzić tu właśnie teraz. Wiedziała, że Andromeda wolałaby być sama, ale coś w środku mówiło jej, że siostra jej potrzebuje. Narcyza nigdy nie była pewna siebie, choć sprawiała inne wrażenie. Białe płatki lilii i chłód w spojrzeniu, maski nakładane na twarz, bo tak ją nauczono. Wewnątrz była inna. A do tej innej Narcyzy zawsze miała dostęp tylko jedna osoba. Ta, która starała się docierać do prawdy i widzieć w jej oczach blask słońca i wirujące dmuchawce.</p><p>Odrzuciła włosy do tyłu, wygładziła szatę i poszła w stronę domu siostry. Niektóre domy sprawiają wrażenie pustych, mimo że jest w nich mnóstwo osób - tak było z domem Narcyzy ostatnimi czasy. A inne, mimo że mieszkają w nich jedna lub dwie osoby, zdają się żyć własnym życiem i zapraszają, żeby się w nich rozgościć. Taki właśnie był dom Andromedy, mały, ukryty w dzikim ogrodzie. Idealny, żeby napić się w nim gorącej herbaty i porozmawiać o problemach. Ukrywał w sobie tajemnice i radości swoich właścicieli.</p><p>Narcyza pomyślała, że tak właśnie powinien wyglądać prawdziwy dom. Może nie jest jeszcze za późno, żeby naprawić to, co było złego w ich życiu? Spojrzała na drzwi i chwyciła za kołatkę.</p><p>2.</p><p>Andromeda krzątała się po kuchni, rozdarta między podgrzewaniem mleka dla małego Teddy'ego a pieczeniem ciasta. Pomyślała, że może ktoś do niej przyjdzie, choćby Harry, który często odwiedzał swojego chrześniaka i że będzie mogła go czymś poczęstować.</p><p>Zerknęła na zdjęcie, które oprawiła w ramki i powiesiła na ścianie; od śmierci Nimfy i Teda minęło kilka miesięcy, ale nadal czuła pustkę. Wierzyła, że kiedyś coś ją wypełni, że może Teddy sprawi, że nie będzie się smucić ich odejściem. Że uwierzy w to, że gdziekolwiek by nie byli, są szczęśliwi. Bardzo chciała, żeby tak było.</p><p>Potrząsnęła głową, odganiając ponure myśli. Nie lubiła zbyt się nad sobą rozczulać. Uważała, że to dobre dla osób słabych i niepewnych, a ona przecież była silna. Musiała być silna.<br/>
Może wkrótce coś się zmieni?</p><p>Teddy dał o sobie znać, kiedy Andromeda podgrzała mleko. Zdążyła tylko wstawić ciasto do piekarnika, wzięła butelkę i poszła do pokoju. Chłopiec leżał w łóżeczku i krzyczał wniebogłosy, Nimfadora nigdy tak nie wrzeszczała, kiedy była mała. Wspomnienie córki sprawiło, że poczuła ukłucie w sercu, ale nie zaczęła płakać. Wiedziała, że ani Nimfa ani Ted nie byliby zadowoleni, widząc jej łzy.</p><p>Pochyliła się nad łóżkiem i wyjęła wnuka, starając się go uspokoić.</p><p>- No, młody kawalerze, to chyba nie czas na płacz? Zaraz cię nakarmię, a potem poopowiadam ci o twoich rodzicach, co ty na to?</p><p>Teddy spojrzał na nią wymownie czarnymi oczami swojej matki. Andromeda codziennie mówiła wnukowi o Nimfadorze i Remusie, wierząc, że chłopczyk wszystko rozumie. Nie wiedziała, czy będzie o tym pamiętał, kiedy zacznie mówić, ale nie potrafiła przestać opowiadać. Bo to opowieść sprawiała, że wspomnienia stawały się mniej bolesne i że można było zobaczyć je w nowych barwach.</p><p>Skończyła karmić wnuka i wzięła go na ręce. Na dworze była taka piękna pogoda, szkoda siedzieć w domu. Postanowiła wyjść na spacer. I wtedy usłyszała, że ktoś puka do drzwi.</p><p>3.</p><p>Są goście, których się oczekuje, ścieli się dla nich łóżka w pokojach gościnnych, zostawia ręczniki w łazience i przygotowuje się dla nich śniadanie, kiedy śpią. Są też goście, których się nie spodziewa, którzy przewracają uporządkowane życie gospodarzy do góry nogami.</p><p>Andromeda patrzyła na siostrę w milczeniu, nie oczekując na to, że nagle wszystkie minione lata się zatrą i że rzucą się sobie w ramiona. Nie, Andromeda była realistką, a takie rzeczy zdarzały się tylko w książkach.</p><p>Narcyza wyglądała inaczej, a Andromeda nie wiedziała, co ją tak odmieniło. Wydawało się, że zrzuciła maskę noszoną przez te wszystkie lata i że wreszcie zaczyna żyć. Nawet się do niej uśmiechała. Może trochę nieśmiało, ale jednak.</p><p>- Wpuścisz mnie? - zapytała cicho Narcyza. W jej spojrzeniu nadal był chłód, ale Andromeda będzie wiedziała, jak sobie z tym poradzić. Przynajmniej tak wydawało się Narcyzie.</p><p>- Tak, ale pójdziemy do ogrodu. Tylko wezmę jakiś koc. - Machnęła różdżką w stronę pokoju, z którego przyleciał ciepły, zielony pled. - Potrzymasz? </p><p>Andromeda poszła pierwsza z małym Teddym na rękach, Narcyza nieco niepewnie dreptała za nią. Jej pewność siebie uleciała do nieba niczym dmuchawce. Przyszła tu przekonana o tym, że zacznie normalnie rozmawiać z siostrą i że może się pogodzą, a teraz wydawało jej się to trudne albo wręcz niemożliwe. Andromeda była uprzejma, ale była to dziwnie chłodna uprzejmość. Jej siostra wybudowała wokół siebie mur, przez który nikt nie mógł przejść.</p><p>W Narcyzie odezwał się jakiś przekorny chochlik, który namawiał ją do tego, żeby spróbowała przebić się przez ten mur. Wprawdzie nigdy nie słuchała tego, co on mówił, bo zawsze liczyła się dla niej opinia otoczenia, ale teraz... Teraz wszystko się skończyło i nie miała nic do stracenia. </p><p>Rozłożyła koc na trawie i obie usiadły na nim, wpatrując się w nitki babiego lata, które unosiły się w powietrzu.</p><p> </p><p>4.</p><p>- Cissy, powiedz mi, czemu właśnie teraz? </p><p>Narcyza poruszyła się niespokojnie na kocu. Nie spodziewała się takiej rozmowy, była pewna, że sama wszystko wyjaśni i że Andromeda nie będzie zadawać pytań. Siostra zdawała się wyczuwać jej niepewność.</p><p>- Nigdy nie byłaś zbyt odważna, prawda? - Andromeda pochyliła się w stronę siostry i pogładziła ją po policzku.</p><p>Narcyza zadrżała, przypomniało jej się dzieciństwo. Andromeda śpiewająca piosenki i dmuchawce unoszące się powietrzu. Tęskniła za tym, choć starała się wmawiać sobie i innym, że jest inaczej.</p><p>- Nie martw się, zawsze możesz się zmienić.</p><p>- Naprawdę uważasz, że nie jest za późno?</p><p>- Może byłoby gdybyś nie żyła, ale przecież jesteś na tym świecie. Póki żyjesz, zawsze jest nadzieja na zmiany na lepsze.</p><p>Narcyza nic nie odpowiedziała. Zawsze ją dziwił ten skrajny optymizm Andromedy, chociaż siostra uparcie nazywała go realizmem. Ale dla Narcyzy wiara w to, że może być lepiej przez ostatnie lata nie była realizmem. Był to dziki optymizm, taki, na który nigdy by się nie odważyła.<br/>
Teraz pragnęła znowu umieć marzyć.</p><p>- Zawsze byłaś taka tajemnicza, chyba nawet bardziej niż Bella. - Słowa Andromedy wyrwały Narcyzę z zamyślenia. - Gdzieś w głębi czułam, że jesteś inna niż ona. Niż oni wszyscy. Szkoda, że musiałaś udawać...</p><p>- Bella nie była jedną z nas – powiedziała Narcyza nieoczekiwanie.</p><p>- O czym ty mówisz?</p><p>- Nie była – powtórzyła Narcyza. - Tak naprawdę odeszła, kiedy przyłączyła się do śmierciożerców. Nadal mnie odwiedzała i chyba lubiła, jeśli możliwe było, żeby ona czuła do kogoś coś dobrego... Ale to nie była ta Bella, którą znałam. Wiedziałam, że się ode mnie oddala, ale nic nie mogłam zrobić.</p><p>Andromeda milczała. Znała przyzwyczajenie Narcyzy do Bellatriks, to było nawet coś więcej niż przyzwyczajenie, to było silne przywiązanie, zdawało się, że nic nie będzie go w stanie zniszczyć. A teraz Narcyza wypowiada takie słowa?<br/>
Udaje czy naprawdę tak myśli?<br/>
Andromeda jeszcze nie wiedziała.</p><p>5.</p><p>Zaczęło się ochładzać, Teddy'emu przeszkadzał wiatr, a Andromeda przypomniała sobie o cieście w piekarniku. Na szczęście nic mu się nie stało. Mogła spokojnie poczęstować nim swoją siostrę. Nie spodziewała się tych odwiedzin, ale teraz się cieszyła że do nich doszło.<br/>
Narcyza mówiła mało i wtedy, kiedy siedziały w ogrodzie i kiedy poszły do domu jeść ciasto. Andromeda wyjęła najlepszą zastawę z kredensu i rozłożyła na stole najpiękniejszy obrus, którego używała tylko w czasie wielkich uroczystości. I chociaż wizyta siostry pozornie do nich nie należała, Andromeda czuła, że jest do dobra okazja, żeby wyjąć ten obrus z szafki. Starała się, żeby było normalnie, zaparzyła herbatę, nalała ją do filiżanek w błękitne i różowe niezapominajki, i pokroiła ciasto.</p><p>Narcyza siedziała sztywno przy stole. Marzyła o tym, żeby jakoś pokonać tę przepaść, która dzieliła ją od Andromedy. Czuła, że ich rozmowa jest pełna chłodnej uprzejmości. Siostry nie powinny tak rozmawiać. Może Andromeda nie miała racji? Może było już za późno, żeby wszystko zmienić? Narcyzę zaczęły nawiedzać ponure myśli, Andromeda to zauważyła, ale nic nie powiedziała. Od dawna potrafiła wyczuć, kiedy siostrę coś martwiło.</p><p>Narcyza, w chwili zwątpienia, przypomniała sobie słowa swojej siostrzenicy Abigail, która powiedziała jej, żeby się nie bała tej rozmowy z Andromedą, bo przecież nic strasznego nie może się stać. Abigail nie miała rodzeństwa, a tym bardziej nie znała Andromedy, ale wiedziała, że nie może być gorsza od jej... od Bellatriks. Gayla zawsze dodawała Narcyzie odwagi - Malfoyowie nie byli zbyt dzielni. Narcyza żałowała, że Gayla nie mieszkała u nich przez ostatni rok. Kiedy dziewczyna dowiedziała się, kto będzie mieszkał w domu jej wujostwa, spakowała kufer i przeniosła się do rezydencji swojej babci Lestrange. Malfoyowie wiedzieli, że mimo wszystko dziewczyna będzie bardziej związana ze swoją prawdziwą rodziną, mimo że ta tak ją traktowała. Ale Gayla nawet, kiedy była daleko od Wiltshire, wieczorami myślała o Narcyzie i Lucjuszu, i o Draconie. I chociaż nikomu się od tego nie przyznawała, modliła się, żeby nic im się nie stało. Wróciła do dworu, kiedy wszystko się uspokoiło i kiedy było już bezpiecznie. Pierwszą rzeczą, jaka rzuciła jej się w oczy po powrocie, było to, że Malfoyowie wyglądali jakoś inaczej, tak jakby te maski, które przez tyle lat próbowała zrzucić, same spadły. Czuła, że w końcu może oglądać ich prawdziwe oblicza.</p><p>- Cissy, o czym myślisz? - zapytała nieoczekiwanie Andromeda. - Uśmiechasz się, ale nic nie mówisz.</p><p>- Myślałam o mojej... o naszej siostrzenicy, o Abigail. Szkoda, że nie mogłaś jej poznać...</p><p>- Przecież jest jeszcze czas na to. - Andromeda patrzyła prosto w błękitne oczy siostry. - Chciałabym ją poznać, z tego, co mówiłaś o niej wcześniej, wnioskuję, że musi być inna.</p><p>- Inna niż kto? Niż Bella? - spytała Narcyza. - Jeśli o to chodzi, to owszem, jest. Nigdy nie lubiła o niej słuchać, wmawiała sobie, że się od niej różni, i że nigdy nie stanie się taka jak ona. Wolała, kiedy mówiliśmy jej o Rudolfie, wierzyła, że gdyby nie Bella, byłoby inaczej.</p><p>- Nie wiadomo. Ale Cissy, powiedz mi, jak ona to zniosła? Jak zareagowała na wiadomość o jej śmierci? - Andromeda wiedziała, że to delikatny temat i starała się nie urazić Narcyzy, ale mimo to zauważyła jakąś mgłę, która na chwilę zasnuła oczy siostry. </p><p>- Nie bardzo się tym przejęła, prawdę mówiąc. Lucjusz powiedział, że jest twardsza od skały, ale trudno od niej wymagać, żeby opłakiwała Bellę po tym, jak ta ją potraktowała.</p><p>Andromeda nie odpowiedziała; poczuła sympatię do tej Abigail, o której tyle słyszała od Narcyzy. Do Abigail, która pierwsza wiedziała, kto przynosił kwiatki Narcyzie i w której, chociaż z wiekiem spoważniała, nadal było coś dzikiego. Nawet zazdrościła jej tego podejścia do Belli. Ona tak nie potrafiła mimo wszystko, mimo tego, co siostra jej  zrobiła. Czuła, że nigdy się od niej nie uwolni.</p><p>- Andra, jej już nie ma – powiedziała Narcyza nieoczekiwanie i położyła dłoń na dłoni siostry. - Wiem, co się stało, to się nie odstanie, ale jeszcze ja jestem. Mogę ci pomóc.</p><p>- Tak, a niby jak? - Andromeda wysunęła swoją rękę. - Jak możesz mi pomóc?</p><p>- Być tutaj – odpowiedziała Narcyza szeptem.</p><p>Andromeda zamrugała; albo ktoś zaczarował Narcyzę, albo ją. Działo się coś dziwnego, jeszcze parę minut temu nie pomyślałaby, że Narcyza się tak zachowa. Poczuła, że ten mur, który wybudowała wokół siebie po śmierci męża i córki, zaczął się rozpadać. Teraz wierzyła, że uda jej się odzyskać siostrę.</p><p>Obie wstały z krzeseł i przez dłuższą chwilę patrzyły na siebie. Cisza w pokoju aż dzwoniła im w uszach. I później Narcyza, sama nie wiedząc jak, podeszła do Andromedy i przytuliła ją. Siostra zamknęła oczy, starając zapomnieć się o tym koszmarze ostatnich miesięcy, a Narcyza gładziła ją po plecach i szeptała słowa pocieszenia. Kiedy odsunęły się od siebie, Andromeda poczuła, że tej nocy  wreszcie będzie mogła spać spokojnie.</p><p>Za oknem unosiły się białe nasionka dmuchawców. Wirowały i wzlatywały w blasku słońca aż do nieba.</p><p>koniec</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>